


Greased Lightning

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [11]
Category: Glee, My Fair Lady (1964), Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Pre-Relationship, The World Will Never Know, slight reference to Grease, will it be the My Fair Lady ending or the Pygmalion ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
Yeah, let's definitely blame everything that's to come on "the bet."





	

Kurt snapped his fingers and pointed at the Englishman between them. “All right, Anderson, here’s the bet: It won’t take me more than four weeks to get this guy ready for the part of Danny Zuko, all the way down to fashion, attitude, and accent.”

“You’re on, Hummel,” Blaine said, and held out his hand to shake on it as Adam rocked on his heels and darted an amused look between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54865680610/kladam-my-fair-lady).


End file.
